


The Right Words

by Duskythesomething



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: (these tags r dumb), F/M, MAI IS A GODDESS, caddy doesnt fully understand english lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duskythesomething/pseuds/Duskythesomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's every positive description he can think of, and yet he can't describe how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Words

Oh, how he was pulled to her. Anytime she entered the room his eyes slid over, not too casually at times, making him look like a deer caught in headlights. She was utterly, terribly, destructively, destroying him.  
And she knew it.

Red hair that flitted through his dreams and breezed past him in the halls, her gentle, flowery scent following after. Her eyes would twinkle with amusement anytime he tried to speak and shut down.

He couldn’t find the words to describe what she did to him. It was frustrating.

Which is why it was all the more surprising when she sat herself down beside him one day and started chatting animatedly about how excited she was for the next volleyball game. She grinned and laughed and shared her time with him, and he felt nearly shaky with awe.

And now, nearly a month and a half since then, their friendship continued to grow and expand, evolving into a comfortable phase where he could speak just as animatedly because, **she cared**. She lit up when he did, jumping for joy at his achievements, and consoling him when days were dark. She reflected him with more light and passion than he’d ever figured possible.

But he still couldn’t put a word, a phrase, a sentence to it.  
And it was tearing all of their happy times apart.

Instead of thoughts about how joyful she made him swirling in his head, there were awful, deafening, wave-crashing ones of self-doubt and how he couldn’t find the missing piece to the puzzle he so needed. They made his head pound and his knees weak, his hands shake and body run cold.

So, he began to avoid her. Ducking around corners and holding his head low over his lunch table. Hiding out in his dorm and ignoring the cheerful little sounds of her text notification when they popped up. She began to be worried, and a few texts turned into several, and those turned into calls, and even, her eventually showing up and banging on his door. Her voice shook and she sounded so scared, so sad, calling through the wood.

He didn’t want to do it to her, but he didn’t understand.  
So he let her in.

She lit up the room, without trying. A warm glow, straight from her core. Beautiful green of emeralds and forests and every other pretty green thing caught up in the untamed volcanic wildfire around it that exploded with both beauty and destructiveness. 

She sat beside him, silent, still- before sliding her hand into his. It was the same fiery warmth that burned in her personality that pooled in her fingertips and palm, and it nearly set his contrastingly cold hand aflame.

He jumped away, putting distance between them. He couldn’t look at her, his eyes would water, but not only because she was too bright. She hadn’t turned on the light, and it was only the setting sun that illuminated them from behind the curtains, casting her shadow out towards him, but he wanted to be dark and very, very alone.

 _“Why have you been avoiding me? What’s wrong?”_  
Her voice was too gentle, too sweet, too musical- usually. Right then it was loud and crashing, cascading on him with jagged edges and pounding noise.

He shrugged, eyes flickering towards her for only a moment. He couldn’t.  
_“I.. don’t know how to explain.”_

She looked at him for a long time, while his own eyes watched the sun sink lower, taking so long it might have seemed as though it were waiting for them. The sky was brilliantly painted in gold and orange and pink and every beautiful color you thought you might never see in one place at once, but it was nothing compared to her.

 _“Please try. For me.”_  
She begged, but words fell on deaf ears, blocked by his icy hands that covered them. His eyes squeezed shut, and he tried so hard to block out the sights and sounds of the world. He stopped breathing for a moment, wanting to never have to feel how big and loud and crazy it all was.

 _“I can’t find the words.”_  
_“The words for what?”_  
_“You. You, you’re so bright and passionate and beautiful and I can’t find the **right** word to describe how I feel and it hurts. It hurts a lot.”_

She watched him again, and silence slowly slicked the room, as the sun struggled to keep up and not let it’s beauty die out, the sky reflecting its struggle with blue rivers and green oceans and lavender fields and purple forests and red flames. Her gaze felt like that fire he saw in the sky. 

She was beautiful, graceful, powerful. Intoxicating. He could use half of the English language describing her, good parts and bad. But the only words he needed to fill that gap of how he felt about her were invisible to him.

 _“Why do you need words? Actions prove just as much.”_  
She sounded so sure, but she didn’t have the same ache in her heart that--

Passion.  
If he had to use one word to describe her very being in the world, it was passion.

It was.. nearly indescribable. Soft lips that carried the sweetest scent of flavored chapstick. Those pooling warm hands that turned his head towards her and held him there. The soft flutter of her eyelashes as her eyes closed.

It left him breathless, refreshed, renewed. Full of life and vigor and, understanding.

It was the same words he heard all the time. Meaningless in today’s society, he figured, too overused to be anything worthful. 

Until they’re used to describe the **right** person the **right** way.

They parted, her breaths sweet against his own harsh ones. Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked at his awed expression quizzically, hands still gently holding his face.

_“I think I found the right words…” _  
He breathed the words, everything else in the world- the gentle waves of blue and purple and grey that swam across the sky, dotted with billions of glittering stars; the homework he had to complete before tomorrow morning; even his own name- forgotten.__

_“Oh?”_  
She smiled, reminding him of how beautiful the world was with her in it.

_“I really think- no, I really know- **I love you**.”_


End file.
